How2 Get RICH & Other Cool AwEsOmE Trixz
by True Capitalist
Summary: Harry discovers capitalism and the free market, but when Hogwarts and the Ministry decides his ideas are dangerous, they decide to take him out. But Harry escapes. Now he must either run for his life and fight back for what is right. He also get really rich and makes lots of money. He also fights against communism and socialism.


TC: This is my first fanfic so please me nice to me. I'm just trying to tell what it right. I'm not doing anything wrong.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from other fandom that might appear in this story. Also, if you plan to sue me, I can afford a lawyer. It will be a lengthy court battle and in the end you will regret it.<p>

**Book One - Chapter One: Harry Potter discovers Capitalism**

Once upon a time in the magical school Hogwarts, which is in Scotland if you did not already know, Harry Potter was in his seventh year. Ever since he had defeated the dark lord he had gone back to study and did his last year at school which involved doing all sorts of magical stuff.

"Doing magical stuff is really fun to do," said Harry as he did some really awesome magic trick and amazed and dazzled all that saw it. "I'm glad I came back to school since getting an education is an important part of making a well-informed life."

"I couldn't agree more," said Ron who had also came back to do his last year at Hogwarts. "It's a shame that Hermione is here with us since she is still in Australia getting her parents back. I've heard customs over there is pretty prick about that."

"That is a good thing," Harry comment. "Without her we can get plenty of work done without her nagging us. Her behavior is distracting at times. I can't believe we were able to defeat Voldemort with her constant nagging on how we should conduct ourselves."

"Then let's get to work," said Ron.

"Yes, let's get to work," said Harry.

There first class of the day was Minerva McGonagall who was teaching about transformation or something which is like this. However she had gotten really radical and the ministry of magic should have retired her before her brain got too frail and old.

"Today we are going to learn about Karl Mark and how he changed the world and champion the poor and misused," announced Minerva McGonagall who was no insisting on being called Comrade McGonagall. "Everyone must now read the communist manifesto."

She handed the book to everyone which was red and only had the word communist manifesto on the cover. It looked really basic and dumb and stupid. They didn't know why she was insisting on them of realigning this.

"For homework," she explained, "you must write a ten thousand word essay on why Karl Mark wrote the communist manifesto, what the communist manifesto is about, and why it has benefit some many people throughout the last century and why it still is great now. I want it on my table by tomorrow morning, there is no excuse."

She was sounding like some dictator like Stalin and Mao but because she was their teacher they had to do as they were told without question and with a lot of fear. As they were about to study, a friend of there's gave them a book by John Maynard Keynes called The General Theory of Employment, Interest and Money. This opened both Harry and Ron's eyes making them realize that they had been lied to by the communists and that the free market is the only way to move forward and that socialism only keeps society static and not moving.

"We have been deserved," said Harry. "We must do something about this?"

"Why not start a business and prove to Comrade McGonagall that her entire belief system is a lie and that we need to learn and use a better way," said Ron. "We should profit off magic instead of hiding it from everyone else. Not only that but it will benefit all of humanity."

So they worked hard throughout the night and instead of writing the essay that McGonagall had told they to do, the them did instead was write a fifty thousand word manifesto on why magic should not be a secret and how they could instead capitalize on it and make them and the wizardry world really, really rich. It was an amazing work and they knew it would be great. They even made a few backup copies just in case something happened to the original copy.

"With this I am sure we will be able to convince anyone the truth that communism and keeping magic secret as it is, is not good for the wizards and witches and that we should spread the word to all the muggles. It is just common sense."

And so the title of the word was called The Manifesto of Magic Capitalism and Common Sense Amongst Witches and Wizards. They got it together and the next day they presented it to McGonagall but she just laughed.

"How foolish of you to think you can overturn the system," she said. "And I told you to write an thesis on why Karl Mark inscribed the communist manifesto, what the communist manifesto is roughly, and why it has assistance some many individuals throughout the last epoch and why it still is prodigious now. This not what I asked for, so I have to put you on a month detention and must confiscated this and burn it."

And so she took the manifesto that was so pain stake ling put together and threw it into the fire place. The teacher then did some really wicked laughed and ordered Harry and Ron to be whipped for disobeying her orders.

"This will teach you not to do what you were asked to do," she said as she got some happiness and gladness out her crawl act of whipping these two boys.

As they walked away they strength their fist.

"We are not going to let her get away with this since we know from the right away that were right," they both said in unison. "We must now go out and tell everyone else what has happened and why capitalism is better then communism."

TC: I hope you like this first chapter. I will be posting more soon so keep looking at this. And remember to spread capitalism and become rich!


End file.
